Trick of Fate
by pandorabox82
Summary: Spencer Reid is all alone this Halloween, with no friends interested enough to go with him to see Nosferatu. And then, Chief Strauss walks into the bullpen and he decides to hold out the olive branch to her, wondering if she'll accept. And in her, he discovers another old time film fan. Written from another set of prompts from Bren Gail!


"I can't believe that we're going to be home for Halloween this year," Reid said excitedly. "Have I ever told you about the origins of trick or treating? It really is a fascinating story."

"Maybe some other time, kid," Morgan replied, patting his shoulder lightly. Reid's shoulders slumped, as yet another of his friends rebuffed him. This was his favorite holiday and no one understood his fascination with it. The idea of becoming someone else, even for a few hours, appealed to him on a base level.

Sighing in disappointment, he watched as the last of his team disappeared onto the elevators before taking a seat behind his desk. There was still a little bit of work that he needed to get done before his evening plans, and the quicker he finished it, the better.

He heard the clacking of heels come up behind him and he turned his head to look up at Chief Strauss. Her face was sad as she stared up at Rossi's office. They had split two weeks ago, and she had been withdrawn and quiet ever since. Reid would have taken her cold, harsh, self over this any day. This new demeanor hurt his heart for some strange reason. Clearing his throat to let her know he was there, he tried to smile, to offer her some encouragement.

"Oh, good evening, Dr. Reid. Do you have any plans this evening?"

"Yeah, I have two tickets to a showing of _Nosferatu_. I was hoping that someone would go with me, but everyone was busy." She nodded, her face still sorrowful. "I still have that extra ticket, if you'd like to go with me."

She looked at him, a small smile on her lips that never quite reached her eyes. "You don't want to spend time with me. Enough people have made that clear enough. Someone egged my house last night as an early Halloween trick. I guess I should be accustomed to casual cruelty by now, but it still hurts." Strauss's voice was low, almost as if she were speaking to herself.

He nodded and reached out his hand, touching her elbow. "So don't spend Halloween alone. A good movie would cure a lot of ills." He smiled at her, hoping that she would agree. He would hate if a bad breakup caused her to fall off the wagon. He knew how hard a balancing act sobriety could be at times.

"I suppose I could spare a few hours." She shrugged a little. "It might even be fun." He nodded and stood, never letting go of her elbow as he guided them over to the elevators. "I need to get my purse, Dr. Reid."

"What for? We'll be taking my car, I have the tickets, and I'll pay for popcorn if you want it, since I invited you to the movie. You don't need any money." He watched the play of emotion on her face as she mulled over what to say next. "Do you know the origin of trick or treating?"

"No, I can't say that I do."

"Well, let me tell you, then. It began in Ireland and Great Britain, with children going from door to door singing songs for the dead and being rewarded with food for their efforts. Scotland, though, is where the tradition of wearing a disguise was first recorded. I also think that the Scots were the ones who started the tradition of jack-o-lanterns. Only they used turnips in the beginning. Pumpkins are a relatively new tradition."

Strauss relaxed a little, moving closer to him as he told his story. Finally, the smile was reaching her eyes and he smiled in return as he opened the car door for her. "That was fascinating, Dr. Reid."

"Spencer, please. We're not going to be at work this evening, after all." She nodded and sat down, buckling her belt as he closed the door. The drive to the theater was filled with quiet conversation, as Strauss talked about her favorite Halloween memories with her children. "Is Halloween your favorite holiday?"

"Yes. I always liked the idea of becoming someone else for a short time." A shy smile fluttered across her face as she touched her hair self-consciously. "It's a time we can hide behind masks and be the person we really are."

He nodded. "We can let go of the everyday masks to put on the fantastical masks." Reid pulled into a parking spot and got out, going over to her side of the car. Opening it, he reached out his hand, not really expecting her to take it. She did clasp it though, letting him help her from the car. Once more, Reid slid his hand up to her elbow, leading her to the entrance.

The theater was not really full, which surprised and pleased him. "Would you mind getting us popcorn?" she asked softly. "I can go claim a pair of seats. Would you like the middle or the top?"

"The middle will be fine, Erin." She looked up at him in surprise at the use of her given name, another shy smile on her face as she nodded. Reid watched her head over to their screen before getting in line. Once at the front, he ordered a medium popcorn, large cola, and a box of Sour Patch Kids. After paying, he hurried into their theater and looked for her. Erin had managed to get them a seat in the very middle and he grinned as he joined her. "These are great seats."

"Good. I was hoping I chose right." She took the popcorn from his hand so that he could sit and join her. "What is this movie about?"

"It's a retelling of _Dracula_. At the time, the producers couldn't obtain the rights to the novel, so they had to rename everything. This has always been one of my favorite horror movies." She nodded as she ate a few pieces of popcorn. "I only got us one soda, since the portions are ridiculous. I hope you don't mind."

"This will be fine." He thought he saw her blush faintly, and the gesture endeared her to him. "I don't usually watch scary movies. I see too much real life horror in my work." He nodded and watched her settle back into the seat, focusing on the screen. Soon the theater darkened and a few previews played.

Once the movie was under way, Erin began to shrink back in her seat, fear crossing her features. Reid moved the soda to his opposite side and pulled up the arm rest between them, slinging his arm around her shoulders. Instinctively, she cuddled into him, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched the screen.

Erin reached out her hand for the soda and he handed it to her, watching her sip through the straw, transfixed by the images. Their fingers brushed as she handed him the cup back, and he felt an electric jolt rush through him. She must have felt the same thing, since she stiffened slightly before relaxing once more.

The ninety four minutes passed quickly and then the lights were coming back up. Reid heard Erin sigh with pleasure and he grinned at having found an unlikely companion in arms. "Do you have any more movies?" she asked lowly.

"Why, feeling up to a classic horror marathon?" She shrugged and he nodded, enjoying the wide smile she wore. "Well, seeing as how we have tomorrow off, I'm sure we could watch a few more." They stood and she held out her hand to him, letting him lead her out of the theater.

The drive to his apartment didn't take long, and he parked in his usual spot. "I forgot, we left my purse back at the office, along with my car. How am I going to get home?"

"We'll think of something," he responded as he led her up to his door, letting them in. "So, I was thinking a Vincent Price marathon?" She nodded enthusiastically, and he smiled at her. "If I had known you were a classic movie fan, I would have initiated a movie night long before this. You know, you could consider this the treat of your night."

"I suppose I could. Do you have _The Masque of the Red Death_?"

He nodded and she sashayed inside, settling on the sofa. He pulled out his movie collection and popped the disc into his DVD player before settling on the sofa next to Erin. Pressing 'play' on the remote, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She didn't seem to mind the touch, in fact, she once more curled into his side, her head resting in the same spot as she watched the television.

At the end of the movie, he put in _House on Haunted Hill_. This one was slightly scarier than the previous one, and Erin dug her hand into the fabric of his shirt as she watched the screen. A small squeak of terror escaped her lips as they watched Annabelle fall into the vat of acid and he rubbed her back absently, trying to calm her. "How about one last movie, Erin?"

She nodded. "Something that is rare, please."

He obliged her by pulling out _The Oblong Box_. It began to feel comfortable, having Erin in his arms as she watched the movies he had come to love. She shivered slightly at the antics on screen and he pulled her closer to him. When the end credits rolled, he looked down at her and found that she was looking up at him. Slowly, he let his lips descend and cover hers in a soft kiss. She didn't pull away and this encouraged him to go further, gently pushing her back against the sofa as he deepened the kiss.

One of her hands became entangled in his hair, holding him against her lips, and he used the unspoken invitation to let his fingers make quick work of the buttons on her blouse. He felt her arch up into him as his fingers crept beneath the lace of her bra to stroke and pinch one nipple. Erin tore her lips from his, pulling back to look into his eyes. "Spencer…" she said through heavy breaths, "more, please."

He nodded and helped her to her feet, leading her into the bedroom. By the time he had turned back to her, she had stripped down to her panties and was standing next to the bed, her arms crossed primly across her stomach, the faint blush back on her face, extending down to her upper chest. "Only if you're sure, Erin. I don't want to force you into something you'll regret."

"I know you wouldn't. This is just so unexpected. But one last treat tonight would be so nice." The way she bit her lip let him know that she was craving at the moment, not certain if he was going to trick her or make fun of her, and as he walked towards her, he stripped himself, letting his clothes fall to the floor until he was in his boxers.

"Come here." He opened his arms and she stepped forward, hugging him tightly. Her skin was so soft against his, and he rubbed her back, letting his hands roam over her skin until he had reached the fabric of her panties. Slipping his hands beneath them, he cupped her ass, pulling her closer to him. A soft whimper of pleasure escaped her lips and he smiled, tugging the underwear down her legs before placing his hand on her vulva, feeling the heat she exuded. "You're excited by this prospect, aren't you? You want to feel me inside you, touching you, bringing you to orgasm." She nodded and whimpered once more, tilting her hips and pelvis into his hand.

"Don't tease me, please," she whined and he just smiled, pushing her down onto the bed gently. Once she was on her back, he knelt and placed soft kisses all over her body, licking her nipples before moving down to her stomach. He had picked up a trick from Austin that had driven her wild, and he wondered if it would have the same effect on Erin.

Slowly, his tongue swirled around her belly button and he felt her shiver as a long moan erupted from her lips. He laughed lightly, knowing she would feel the vibrations against her skin. Erin's fingers scrabbled on the sheets, trying to find purchase as she arched up against his face, trying to get closer to him. He just gently pushed her back against the mattress before dragging his lips down to her wet core. "You smell delicious, Erin," he said lowly before bumping her clit with his nose. Her thighs tightened around his head, and he knew that he was bringing her pleasure.

"Oh, Spencer, Spen…cer…more, please, oh god, I don't think that I can take much more." He nodded and thrust his tongue into her tight, wet, channel, enjoying the very taste and feel of her. She had just the slightest sweetness to her tang and he loved the way she ground her hips against his face, trying to get ever closer to him. Erin came with a loud wail, her body bowing higher than Reid had imagined she could go.

He was still hard, but he didn't know if she'd be up for another round so quickly, so he sat back on his legs, smiling lazily at her. "Was that a good enough treat for you, Erin?" She nodded slowly, running her eyes down his body to focus on his penis.

"But you're still waiting for yours. How would you like to have me?" The thoroughly naughty way she asked that question took him by surprise, and he had to wonder why Rossi would ever let a woman like this go.

"T-turn over on your stomach," he stuttered, and watched her quickly comply with his desires. Her back was smooth, save for a tiny mole on her right shoulder blade. Straddling her, he kissed the sweet blemish before lifting his hips and sliding down her body, fitting himself between her legs. He fit in her so well, like he was being surrounded by a sweet, wet, velvet, embrace.

Reid tried to hold back, to not push her too quickly or too far, but she was arching back against him, driving him on. He gripped her hips tightly, controlling the pace for them. As they fucked, he fell in love with the sounds she made, the soft whimpers and sighs that let him know he was doing everything right and bringing them both pleasure. Feeling how close he was to orgasm, he reached one hand around to her front, meeting her fingers on her clit. She nodded as she closed that sweet hand around his wrist, leading him to that little button of pleasure. They came at the same time, and he fell against her, bringing them both down onto the mattress.

"That was wonderful, Spencer. Thank you." He turned her over to face him, caressing her face. An open, soft, smile spread across her face, the sheen of sweat adding a glow to her that made her entirely gorgeous. She lifted her lips for a kiss, and he obliged her, kissing her deeply. "This has to be a trick of fate, you know. I'm not normally like this. But you were so sweet and then so masterful that I had to let myself go. I hope you won't hate me come the morning."

"Seeing you like this, open and vulnerable, makes me wonder why anyone could hate you or abandon you." He stroked her hair as she snuggled into him, a wide yawn splitting her face. "Why did you and Rossi break up?"

"Alex. Well, I shouldn't blame everything on her, but she was a big part of our split. I hadn't told David about how things went down in the anthrax case, and she took great pleasure in filling him in on my role in her reprimand."

"I studied that case before she joined our team. You were justified in what you did. I may be her protégé, but I do have a mind of my own. I feel sorry for Rossi, though."

"Why?" She sounded surprised by his statement and he ran his hand down her back to rest on the swell of her ass.

"He gave up on something that could have been amazing." Reid leaned in and kissed her gently. "He gave up on you. I would never have given up on someone who responded so to my touches." Her smile faltered a little as she began to cry and he lifted his hand to wipe those tears away. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I'm still growing accustomed to feeling things so closely. Alcohol dulled my senses so much and now I'm missing that buffer zone."

"I know how that feels, Erin. I've been in your shoes. And I've made it through to the other side, so I know that you can, too." He kissed her again and she sighed into his mouth, letting him slip his tongue inside to caress hers. Their kiss was lush and exquisite, everything he was looking for in a kiss. With sudden clarity, he knew that he did not want this time together to be just a one-night stand. He wanted to explore the facets of this complicated, lovely, woman, and he hoped that she felt the same way.

"Spencer, would you…never mind, it's nothing."

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he said in a rush and she bit her lip as she nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

"It doesn't matter. I would just like to spend some more time with you." Her voice was delicate and apprehensive, and he rubbed her back gently to comfort her. "I just don't want this to blow up in my face."

"I won't let that happen." She nodded and bent her head to rest it on his chest. "And whenever you're ready to move on, it will be okay. I hardly think this was a trick of fate, though. It has to be a most wondrous treat of fate." All he felt in response was the soft press of lips against his chest, where his heart rested, and then her soft sigh. "A most wondrous treat, indeed."


End file.
